Just Friends
by MeganTheNerd
Summary: Oh boy, another high school AU! I'm so original! *sarcasm* Anyway, this is in 2nd person point of view as in you're the main character. Main pairing is You x America.


**Just friends**

**By MeganTheNerd**

**AN:** Long time no see! I've been reading a lot of second person fics lately so I wanted to take a crack at it with my most beloved moron: Alfred! (If you don't know what second person is, it's the same style of writing as the choose your own adventure books but if you don't know what those are either it's a style of writing where the reader is, usually, the main character.)

Just a few things to make your reading experience better: 1.) This is a human AU as in human names and they're not countries. 2.) For this first chapter you're about seven. 3.) Main pairing is You x America. 4.) I wrote this when I was half asleep so no promises for quality.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own APH but if I did there would be more Prussia and more America.

Enjoy!

"Mommy, can I go play outside?" you pleaded.

Your mother looked down at you with an amused smile. "I dunno (name), only good little girls can go play. Did you clean your room?"

Your pigtails bobbed as you nodded your head vigorously.

She chuckled at your childish enthusiasm, "Then you're free to go but be back before the street lights come on."

"Thank you, mommy!" you gave your mom a quick hug around the waist and bolted out the door.

The park in your neighborhood may have seen rundown to the other kids but you treated it as if it were your castle. Anytime you could get out of the house you came to the same abandoned play set to fight pirates, dragons, and evil masterminds. You may not have had many actual friends but your imaginary companions were more loyal than any other kid could ever hope to be... At least that's what you thought until he showed up.

"WHO GOES THERE!" yelled some blond kid from the top of the jungle gym.

"(name)!" you hollered back, "Who's in MY castle?"

The kid slid down the fireman's pole, summersaulted towards you like a secret agent, and popped back onto his feet in front of you with his hands on his hips in a heroic fashion.

"I'm stronger than Superman, more clever than Batman, faster than The Flash, more noble than Aquaman, and more heroic than all four combined!" he boasted, his chest puffed out, "I'm Alfred F. Jones, hero extraordinaire!"

You gave him a strange look, "Whatever. You're still in my castle without my permission."

"Your castle? Who are you? The princess?"

"No way! All princesses do is get kidnapped! I'm the captain of the castle guard so you better leave before I make you!" you crossed your arms across your chest and gave the most menacing glare that a grade schooler can manage.

Alfred went unfazed by your harsh look. "We should go save the princess together! With a hero by your side even the toughest bad guys won't stand a chance!"

You were dumbfounded. Most boys would have run away calling you a tomboy but this kid wanted to play with you!

"... Really?"

"Yeah really! Think of how cool it would be if the captain of the guards teamed up with the best superhero ever! It'd be super awesome!"

"Okay!"

The both of you played until the sun went down. You parted ways as if you had been best friends since the day you were born.

Father was sitting on the couch reading when you entered the house. "(name), what happened to your clothes? You look like you just hiked through the Amazon!

You jumped onto your dad's lap with and ear splitting grin. "I meet this boy, Alfred, and we saved Princess Peach from Captain Hook but he was really just a distraction so that the Boogieman could take over New York so we had to disarm the bomb in the Statue of Liberty while Sailor Moon held off Doctor Doom from stopping us but he-"

Father held up his hand stop you, "Whoa! Hold up! You meet a boy?"

"Yeah! His name is Alfred and he's a totally amazing superhero!"

"I wanna meet this Alfred kid. I need to make sure he's a good kid!"

Mother patted Father on the shoulder, "Honestly dear, she's only seven. It's not like they're going to elope or anything."

"Elope?" you asked, "Is that like a type of game?"

Your parents looked at each other then started laughing.

"You'll learn about it when you're older," your mother said.

**AN:** There will be more fluff and stuff but I just wanted to get the first meeting out of the way. I hope you had fun! Tell me if there's something I should fix or if you've got some suggestion for what you want to happen. Peace out, Girl Scout!


End file.
